Not So Bad
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *Junato* Fic for fayr. Had lack of a title, so had to settle for that one. I know, lame -_-' Newayz... this happens before and after the Christmas Episode... er, yeah. There's not really much of Junato, just more of Jun's thoughts... yeah... ^_^ R + R plz


**Hey! This fic is for fayr, my contest winner, who requested a Junato or Jyoumi to be done. I chose Junato because Yama gets to be in it ^_^' And besides, I like Junato :P fayr's fic, Until Christmas, won my contest. It's *very* good, and since I don't think it showed up when she posted it, I'm asking you guys to please go R & R her fic, it's a *very* good Junato that deserves more reviews :) Plz R & R this fic too :D**

**Just a few things to point out... I used everyone's right ages in 02 but I upped them one grade. I also used their Japanese names for a change :) And I don't know Miyako's brother's name. Every other information is correct, well, it should be ^_^' Oh, this is in Jun's POV :)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was over at my best friend's place, Inoue Momoe. We were lying on our stomachs, on her bed, and were, predictably, talking about boys. Ishida Yamato, to be exact. 

"So Jun," Momoe started, "How's the Yamato chase going?" 

I grabbed a celery stick, "Not good, but I'm sure I'll have him wrapped around my pretty little finger soon." 

Momoe and I laughed. 

The truth was, I could never have him wrapped around my finger. Heck, my finger wasn't even pretty. But I, Motomiya Jun, can always dream. Not for a pretty little finger, of course. I meant Yamato. 

Suddenly, Momoe's two little sisters, Chizuru and Miyako, walked in. 

"You guys aren't talking about Yamato again, are you?" Miyako stated more so than asked. 

"I bet they are." Chizuru smirked. 

"You know, it's kinda sad that you two chase him around... I mean, he's a freshman, you guys are seniors." 

I rolled my eyes, "Do you two have any idea how hot Yamato is!?" 

"Yeah," Chizuru smirked, "Yamato _is_ in my class" 

"Alas, that's why I envy you." I grumbled. 

"I know." 

Chizuru stuck her tongue out at me. God, sometimes she can be such a bitch. 

Momoe smirked at her. 

"You haven't exactly got Yamato's attention anyway." 

Chizuru glared at her. 

"So? At least he's in my class!" 

"Yeah well, at least he talks to me!" Miyako said, giving us a look of triumph. 

She was right. She had the privilege to call _the_Ishida Yamato, her friend. So does my little brother, Daisuke. Life wasn't fair. 

"Probably forced to." Momoe muttered, making me laugh. 

"Hey! I resent that!" Miyako exclaimed. 

"Resent what?" 

Mikiu, their older brother, just walked into the room. The Inoue's really had a tendency to come by Momoe's room whenever they felt like it. 

"Hey, by the way, do you two still need me to drop you off at that stupid teen boy band concert crap tomorrow?" Mikiu asked, raising his eyebrows at me and Momoe. 

Both me and Momoe sighed, exasperated. Just because he was in college, Mikiu thought he was _so_ above everyone else. Well, above us anyway. 

"Yes, we do" Momoe replied. 

"Well, here's the thing-" Mikiu started. 

"Oh no! Don't tell us you can't!" Momoe shrieked. 

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm busy." 

This was it, my worst nightmare come true! Ok, so I'm being a tad melodramatic, I tend to do that, but _still_. This was Yamato's concert. _Yamato's concert_. Me and Momoe have never, _ever_ missed a concert of his. And we especially didn't want to miss this one. Why? Because we had just found out from the bratty Miyako that Yamato was _kinda_ seeing someone. A Takenouchi Sora. I've seen her around. She was pretty, I guess, but not the type of girl that boys at school would usually go for. Though it seemed, Yamato was an exception to that. Well, I was still fixated on getting him. 

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" I wailed. 

Like I said, I can be _so_ melodramatic sometimes. 

Mikiu shrugged his shoulders. 

"Um, walk maybe? Anyway, I came in here to tell Miyako that her friends are here." 

Miyako jumped up from her spot on the floor and flew out of the room, slamming the door shut as she went. Miyako's _friends_... I wonder... 

"Maybe Yamato's here!" I shrieked at Momoe. 

She looked at me and so did Chizuru. Then all three of us dived for the door and swung it open. I could've sworn I heard Mikiu banging his head on the wall, but wasn't sure of his exasperation since we ran past the kitchen to the front hall. Miyako and her friends came into view. My face dropped. No Yamato. Sigh. 

Meanwhile, Miyako's friends looked at us, bewildered. I guess it wasn't everyday they saw a stampede of three girls scrambling for the door. 

Miyako raised an eyebrow at us, then turned towards her friends. And as if to answer their question of why we had just ran for the door like there was no tomorrow, she simply said, 

"Yamato." 

Her friends nodded their heads in understanding, Daisuke, smirking at me. Yes, my dreadful little brother was here. 

I examined them quickly. There were four, two boys, excluding Daisuke, and one girl. The girl was Yagami Hikari, Taichi's little sister. And I know that, because Taichi is Yamato's best friend. 

And then there was Ichijouji Ken, the boy genius that was on TV. He was pretty hot, but too young for me. Yamato _was _younger than me, but not _too_ young. 

Last, besides Daisuke, was an angel. No, not a real one, but you would of thought he was if you saw him. Yamato's younger brother, Takaishi Takeru. Sigh, again. Now **he** was hot, nearly as hot as Yamato. 

"Um, hey Jun, Momoe, Chizuru." Takeru spoke. 

"Hey Takeru!" I chirped. 

God, it's just like me to get all hyper around extremely cute guys, or, all guys for that matter. They just make me feel so flustered, that's always been my downfall in the dating game. Take Yamato for example. Sigh, Yamato... 

Takeru smiled weakly, it was odd how much he could actually look like his brother with that expression. Yes, that would mean Yamato uses that expression around me, which means he _hates_ being around me... 

"So... Do you guys want something?" Miyako asked pointedly to **us**. 

"Not at all," Momoe answered tightly, "We just wanted to greet our guests." 

"Yeah. Right." Miyako stated. 

"Well, I better get going Mo, I'll come by tomorrow a few hours before- you know, so we can walk?" 

"Yeah, ok, see ya." Momoe replied. 

"Bye guys." I said as I walked out of the door, shutting it behind me as I heard their chorus of byes. 

My destination : Yamato's apartment. Joking. As if I'd just turn up there unexpected... I don't even know where the guy lives! But I know everyone else thinks I do, just because I act like a, well, airhead fan girl. I admit, I do say, chase him around, but I don't actually stalk the guy. That would be way too extreme... Though, there was that one time I followed him camping... That was kinda embarrassing, but my grandparents wanted to experience the 'world around them', yeah, I thought they were loony but anyways, they asked if I'd like to come along, and I was feeling slightly adventurous anyway, so I tagged along and got them looking for the campsite Yamato was going to. It was all kinda coincidental, I wasn't really going to follow Yamato through just because he left me behind by accident. Ok, I knew he never left me behind by accident, that would just be plain dumb. But I thought, he's a guy after all, and I speak for all girls when I say guys are not as smart as us. Yay to girl power! Hehe. Anyways, that's basically how I took it when he just left me there on the curb. I guess my crush on him was a bit too much then... I think it's quieted down a notch though, I was just trying to 'live in the moment' back then... Yes, corny, but it's the truth. 

Hmm... Looking back on what I've been thinking... Am I just using Yamato? I mean... Yeah... He's pretty much an anchor to me. Anchor? Yeah... He's like something to keep me going, I don't know, but the word obsession means a lot, I think. If you get obsessed with something, or in this case, someone, you can actually... Go on for it? Or them? ... Pretty weird and wild... And stupid, but think about it. If you let all your energy into one thing or person, you become wildly happy about it... It takes away all bad thoughts, even if just for the moment. And life hasn't always been good for me, so... I'm using Yamato to keep me grounded. Not Yamato exactly, but my wild fascinations of him. Because he isn't mine, I'm not really obsessed with Yamato himself, but of someone who could be there for me. I know I've got Momoe, my parents... Heck, even Daisuke... But I think I want a guy. Just a guy, partner, boyfriend, whatever you call a close male friend... But then, if I wanted a guy, wouldn't that make me like any other girl in this world? Life is not simple, I can say that. 

So... By laying the cards down, am I telling myself I don't even love Yamato? What am I saying, it's not love, I don't belive in love. It's not like you're going to go off to some kind of wonderland when you meet THE guy. That's going off subject so... But I don't even think I like Yamato. As in, like like, because I think he's pretty nice. I mean, I chase him around and he never tells me to get lost. In school he's not one of them jerks that pick on you, or make fun of you. He's a pretty decent guy... Yeah, he's hot, but I don't think I've ever really liked a guy before, even Yamato. 

Finally home. I can't believe I've been thinking about Yamato- No... I've been thinking about life. And in life, I don't need Yamato, how can I when I don't even really know the guy? I just want someone I can count on. Trust, love, all them cliche things that all girls want. Life's hopeless. But I do know the one thing that I want in a guy, if I ever find him. I like to be completely and totally comfortable with him. Comfort. That's a word. Am I totally comfortable with Yamato? Not totally, but somewhat, and that's why I chase him around. I mean, I do that for fun as well, just being a usual girl, but I also do it because I know he'd never blow at me, and I don't have to worry what he thinks of me... I know he thinks I'm something, proabably annoying, but it doesn't really matter since he'd never do something like act as if I'm a bitch and tell people. He's not like that, and it makes me feel at ease that I know for a fact he wouldn't do something like that, I guess in that way, I'm a little attracted to him. Well, I guess more them a little attracted, but I don't actually LIKE him. I think I've gone on long enough about this... And realised to myself that I don't like him... But life's like a game to me, and I'll play it. Tomorrow, I'll still go to his concert, and act like a stupid teeny bopper. Why? Because it's what people expect of me, and I've lived in a world with too many expectations... At least this is one I can live up to. And anyway, in a sense it's fun to see people look at you as if you were nuts... But I don't really care, I do what I do, because I think it's fun. And that's that. 

~*~ 

"Do you think there's something between Takenouchi and Yagami?" Momoe asked me the next day at the concert as both of us watched from afar, the figures of Yagami Taichi, Takenouchi Sora with a present in hand, I might add... And two little... Creatures...? 

"And what are those... Things?" Momoe added, clearly indicating the creatures I was wondering about. 

"Um...," I started, "Maybe they're little kids in... Costumes?" 

"Er, maybe..." Momoe said skeptically. 

I shrugged, I really didn't care. 

Suddenly, another one of them... Little creature thingys came out of the door behind Sora. They talked for a short while, and then Taichi placed his hand on Sora, then she went in with two of the creatures... Probably to see Yamato. Taichi looked dejected though, I felt sorry for him... 

"Aren't you going to go in there too?" Momoe asked. 

"Yeah. Save a seat for me. Later." I said, as I walked slowly towards the door Taichi was standing in front of, with a creature that had stayed behind. 

Taichi really looked sad though, but it wasn't like I knew him, so I couldn't really do anything for him. I just started to run, ready for the fan girl act. I did it on impulse but I was also trying to hopefully get Taichi's mind off whatever was making him so sad... Which was probably the thing between Sora and Yamato... Which made me wonder what she was doing in there with Yamato exactly, so I ran faster. As I drew closer to Taichi, I said something about Yamato being the cutest - Something that Taichi would expect from me. 

I ran past him and the little creature, into the dark hallways of the realm of backstage. Ok, I'm just being weird. Anyways, I headed for what I hoped was where the Teen-Age Wolves would be. 

Soon enough, I reached a room where I previously heard sounds from. The door was slightly ajar, and as I looked in, two of the creatures that I had seen were looking elsewhere from two human figures that were currently making out... Yup, Takenouchi and Yamato. I could see the present Sora had, now half-open, lying on the table in front of them, and could smell the aroma of cookies. 

Weird as you might think of this, I smiled. I was glad that two people had, corny as this might sound, found each other. Quietly, I closed the door, and headed for the real entrance of the concert. 

~*~ 

"You were quick." Momoe commented as I took a seat next to her in the crowded concert. 

"Yeah," I replied, "It seems Yamato and Sora are in fact together." 

"Really?" Momoe asked, "But you're not really disappointed or anything, are you? I thought Yamato was just a little fiasco thing, just for fun... You didn't happen to really develop feelings for him, did you?" 

"Of course not," I said, grinning, "But that doesn't mean I have to stop acting like an annoying bitch now, does it?" 

"Course not," Momoe replied, laughing and handing me pom-poms we had stolen from the cheerleaders a while back when we were having a bitch war, "Go crazy." 

"Don't worry, I will." I grinned, waving the pom-poms wildly in the air as Yamato came on stage, screaming things like 'I love you Yamato!'. 

I laughed inside though, when Momoe made a face of embarrassment as some people turned to look. But really, we didn't care. At all. 

~*~ 

"Come on, Jun!" Momoe screamed, taking my hand, as the world around us crumbled. 

So ok, it was the stadium we were in that was falling, but we still had to get out. And this was also because of the creatures that we saw... Well, they weren't the same creatures, they were different and bigger, but they were still monsters all the same. 

As we dashed through the crowds, and almost out of the door, I saw Yamato save Sora from a section of the ceiling that had crumbled and broken off into chunks of rock. I smiled at him, I don't know why, but I just thought he was being sweet... Ok, wrong thing to think at a time like this. I turned around and followed Momoe out. 

~*~ 

I walked around my apartment, well, my family's apartment, worrying about... Daisuke. Yes, my devilish brother. I saw him with those monsters, they were having some sort of battle, but that was some while ago now... I was also worrying about Yamato, he was also down where Daisuke and some other kids, including Taichi and Sora, were fighting. I'm not sure why I was worrying about Yamato... Perhaps I had gotten to know him a bit from 'stalking' him, and since I don't really know a lot of people, because I choose not to, that he struck me as someone that was close...? Well, whatever the reason, I still hope him and Daisuke are fine. 

And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Mum answered it, and sure enough, it was Daisuke. And someone else, that appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties... And kinda cute too. But anyway, I wanted to give Daisuke a hug, but then thought not to. I mean, I don't want to give the kid the impression that I actually care for him. That would be breaking sibling law! Heh. 

"Who was that?" I asked Dai as the other guy took off. 

"Kido Shin. Jou's older bro," Daisuke answered, "Why?" 

"He's cute!" I exclaimed. 

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought you were madly in love with Yamato." 

I nearly laughed out loud at that comment. So I thought I'd make the most of it and said something about Yamato and Sora at the concert, then walked off. 

I really was glad that Dai was fine though. 

~*~ 

Today was Christmas. Which meant nothing to me at all. It was just another gloriously boring day that you had the honour to live through once a year. Yippee yay. I was actually just driving around my dad's beat-up old car -yes, I can drive- doing nothing but that. Drive. It somehow made me feel relaxed and calm about... Well, life. I go on about life too much, huh? Well, I can't exactly help it, I just wonder and ponder about things too much. 

As I drove past a few shops, into the more snowy area of town where kids and adults alike play in the snow, I slowed down as a sight of blonde hair caught my eye. Hey, it wasn't every day you see a blonde, I mean, this is Japan. But on further inspection, I realised it was our resident French boy, Yamato. I stopped the car. Don't ask me why... He was building a snowman, to my eyes' knowledge. And that caused me to stop? No, I just wanted to... Say hi? That's laughable. I mean, me, Motomiya Jun, say hi? Apparently so. I got out of the car, shutting the door quietly and crept up to Yamato. 

"Boo!" I shouted, then laughed, as Yamato shot up into the air. 

He turned around, and his gaze met mine. 

"Uh, Jun, you, er, surprised me." He said. 

"I noticed." I giggled. 

"Yeah well- uh... Do you want something?" He asked. 

I stopped laughing, "No, just wanted to say hi." 

"... Hi?" Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, hi. Well... Hi" I said, unable to contain my laughter. 

Yamato's lips curved into a small smile. 

"Wow." I stated, becoming mock serious, "That's the first time ever I think that you've smiled genuinely in my presence!" 

Yamato suddenly looked surprised, and then looked serious. 

"Er... I'm sorry if it is-" He started. 

I laughed, cutting him off, "I was joking... Well, it's rather true actually, but I don't hold anything against you." 

"Cool." Yamato said, then looked at the ground, falling silent. 

"So... Is there something wrong?" I asked him, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. 

He glanced up, lookin at me, then sighed. 

"No... Well, nothing that concerns you, it's just- Life's full of surprises, you know?" 

I nodded in agreement, which I think surprised him, "Yeah, I know. It sux much too, don't you think?" 

"Well- Yeah... I guess you could say that." 

Now that surprised me. He was Mr Rockstar, he had girls like me chasing after him, why would he think life sucked? 

"... What happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me but-" 

Yamato indicated for me to be quiet, then smiled yet again at me. Wow, twice in one day! Er, anyways... 

"You know Jun, I never thought you were one to hold a conversation, I mean, a practical one, er, no offense-" 

"None taken." I smiled, I mean, it was my own act after all. 

He shrugged a bit, then, "Well... I thought that I liked Sora you see, I thought in a few months time I could actually love her-"  
"And, let me guess, things didn't exactly go as planned?" I butted in, yet again. 

"Well, yeah... I realised I just didn't like her that way just last night... And well, she likes this other guy, Yuri, and so I thought about it, and broke up with her." 

"Oh... Sorry." I said awkwardly. 

He laughed, "Don't be. So tell me Motomiya... Did something happen with you? I mean, no offense again, but- Well, you never just openly talked to me like this before..." 

"In other words, I've never been NOT annoying to you before?" 

"Well- Yeah." He grinned cheekily, which I had to smile at. He just looked too cute. 

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. Actually, I didn't really get why though... Must be the Christmas festivities getting to me, either that, or, I just had enough of trying to act like something I'm not. 

"Well... Isn't this pathetic. We're both single, and happen to think life sux." Yamato commented, "Which probably is the only thing we have in common." 

I laughed as he did, "Yeah, probably." 

"Although...," Yamato said, his eyes twinkling, "I happen to think you look quite cute..."  
I laughed, "Then that isn't something that we have in common, because I don't think you look cute." 

Yamato pulled a mock sad face, and I had to laugh some more. Talking to Yamato, ACTUALLY talking to him, was... Fun. It was like hanging out with Momoe, I didn't have to act like a ditz... Yamato was really nice. 

"Jokes, I happen to think you're very cute." I said. 

"Oh?" Yamato asked, quriking an eyebrow. 

"Why yes. Why else have I been chasing you about?" I smirked. 

He grinned, "Actually, why have you? I mean, I always thought you just- well, liked me... But now, I'm not so sure, you're just- acting... Different." 

I gave him a half smile, and shrugged, "Long story. Anyway, I better be off, I think I was due home over an hour ago." 

"Oh." Yamato said. 

I noted that he looked a tad bit crestfallen... He couldn't be about me going, was he? That was just too weird. I waved to him then headed for my car. 

As I got in, Yamato made his way towards me. 

"Jun... Uh, I know this seems weird but- well, I'd just really like to get to know you..." He started. 

Wait, Ishida Yamato wanted to get to know me? The world's gone bonkers. 

"Meaning?" I asked, not sure but at the same time knowing what he was getting at... 

"I mean... Well, do you want to be friends? Or maybe you'd like to go- Ah, shit... Um, well-" He stuttered. 

I laughed easily at him, "The great Ishida Yamato is not so suave, eh?" 

Yamato looked surprised, then smiled. 

"So are you asking to be friends, or are you asking for a date?" I asked, smiling. 

"Er- both," He grinned, "So... Will you go out with the horrendous me?" 

I gave him a soft smile, "Ok." 

He smiled, then said, "So you're saying I'm horrendous?"  
I laughed, "Yes Ishida. That's exactly what I'm saying." 

I started up the engine as he gave me a look of mock baffle. I had to laugh, as I drove off. 

"I'll see you tonight, then!" Yamato yelled after me, and I had to smile. 

Life wasn't so bad after all. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Omg, I actually finished this fic after more then 3 months! *Everyone falls down in shock* Lolz ^_^ School really tied me down... Though I'm in my holidays right now, which is all up next week :S I kept trying to busy myself with other things cuz it just felt weird to me when I sat down to type after such a long time... -_-' Er, sorry fayr if it wasn't long enough... And I hope it isn't so mushy or anything :S And this wasn't exactly a Junato... They hardly interacted o.O Sorry if it's not believable... :S But I HOPE it was decent... ^_^' Oh, and if there were any spelling mistakes- er, sorry again -_-' Or if the story didn't _fit_ together because I've been writing segments of it here and there ^_^'**

**N e wayz, to everyone else that have read my other fics, er, go read the top of my bio if u wanna know when I'm gonna update ^_^' 'Til then, cya all :)**


End file.
